Lembranças de Flores e Sangue
by AinoAlex
Summary: Esta é a história de como Draculaura se tornou quem ela é hoje: um vampiro incapaz de tomar a vida de uma outra criatura.
1. Capítulo 1: A Noite de Um Dia Difícil

**Avisos:** Esta é uma história um pouco mais adulta, com linguagem madura. Não é exatamente proibida para crianças, mas é aconselhável para adolescentes e adultos. Pode conter palavrões, violência e um pouco de sensualidade. Se você prefere histórias mais leves, esta não é pra você. Não contém spoilers. Apenas algumas referências ao livro, mas nada que estrague nenhuma surpresa.

**Par:** Draculaura / OC

**Classificação:** T (Romance/Drama/DeathFic)

**Notas da Autora:**

- A história se passa nos anos de 1970. Todas as referêncioas são dessa época. Não são muitas, mas vocês verão algumas.

- Draculaura ainda não é a vampirinha fashion que conhecemos hoje. Ela não pintava os cabelos e os usava soltos. Suas roupas são góticas e fofas, mas mais clássicas.

- Temos algumas referências óbvias a Beatles durante toda a fanfic. Quem se interessar, pode procurar algumas coisas sobre eles na Wikipedia. As letras das músicas e traduções podem ser encontradas no Google.

* * *

><p>PRÓLOGO<p>

O cheiro metálico invadia suas narinas sensíveis e a frente de seu vestido preto estava úmida com o líquido morno que esfriava rapidamente. Ela abraçava o corpo inerte dele, a cabeça encostada contra o peito e sentiu o gosto do sangue só muito depois que as lágrimas já haviam lavado seu rosto.

Não havia mais volta. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era chorar... e jurar para si mesma que jamais aquilo aconteceria novamente.

CAPÍTULO 1  
>A Noite de Um Dia Difícil<p>

Era verão em Salem, a noite estava morna e clara. Draculaura passeava numa praça perto de casa, aproveitando a brisa e um pouco de liberdade. Seu pai não costumava deixá-la sair muito e aquele dia não favia sido excessão.

Naquela tarde, a filha tinha pedido permissão ao pai para fazer compras no boulevard da cidade. Estava louca para ver as roupas de uma nova loja de grife que havia aberto lá.

- De jeito nenhum - havia sido a resposta categórica.

- Mas, pai! - protestou Draculaura - Preciso de roupas novas!

- Não há nada de errado com as suas roupas - retorquiu o pai. - Já lhe disse que não a quero se misturando com humanos, especialmente durante o dia.

- Eu visto as mesmas coisas há anos! Eu posso ir com a Nana...

Não era mentira. O vestido preto com rendas e babados era muito bonito, mas com certeza estava muito fora de moda. Nana era a ama de Draculaura. Cuidava dela há séculos - uma espécie de babá centenária. Vestia e arrumava a jovem vampira todos os dias e até ela concordava que aquelas roupas já eram antigas no século XIX.

- Já disse que não! - cortou o pai.

A discussão continuou por quase uma hora e, como sempre acontece, terminou com Draculaura de castigo e de vestido velho.

Quando anoiteceu, porém, Draculaura aproveitou a saída habitual de seu pai e deu uma escapulida para aproveitar a noite. O ar fresco lhe fazia bem como se pudesse respirar. A brisa suave passava por entre seus cabelos negros e lisos e acariciava sua pele pálida. Ela se sentou num banco da praça quase vazia e ficou observando os humanos de longe, cantarolando baixinho.

- "She's leaving home"? - perguntou uma voz de repente.

- Ahhh! - Draculaura soltou um gritinho de susto. A voz tinha vindo detrás dela e estava muito perto.

- Oh, desculpe. Eu te assustei? - perguntou a voz, agora com um corpo. Era um rapaz de aparentemente uns 17 anos, rosto fino e cabelos lisos meio compridos.

- Ah... Um pouco - disse Draculaura, com a mão no peito. O susto fora tão grande que quase fez seu coração voltar a bater.

- Desculpe de novo - disse o rapaz. Tinha olhos calmos, castanhos muito claros, e um sorriso gentil.

- Tudo bem - Draculaura sorriu de volta, mas com o cuidado de manter os lábios fechados.

- Eu me chamo Patrick, e você? - perguntou o garoto.

- Sou Lala - era assim que ela se identificava aos humanos.

- Muito prazer - disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela. - Você estava cantando "She's leaving home"?

- Ahn, sim. Acho que é... - respondeu Draculaura. Havia ouvido o disco aquela tarde na vitrola do quarto e a música ficara na cabeça.

- Gosto muito dessa. É uma pena que os Beatles se separaram, não é? - comentou ele. Em todo lugar, só se falava daquela notícia que abalara o mundo.

- Sim, é uma pena - Draculaura estava claramente desconcertada com a aproximação repentina do rapaz. Ao mesmo tempo, ele era uma pessoa agradável, mas ela estava insegura com um contato tão próximo com um ser humano. Provavelmente fazia anos que não conversava com nenhum. Claro que a insegurança também era pelo fato dele ser um gatinho.

- "O sonho acabou" - declarou ele.

- Como? - perguntou ela, voltando de seu devaneio.

- Foi o que Lennon disse quando eles se separaram - explicou Patrick. Seu estilo meio hippie não negava a inspiração. - Mas sei lá... Pra mim, os sonhos só acabam quando não tem mais ninguém pra sonhar. Você não acha?

- Acho, sim! Eu acho que acho, pelo menos. Acho - ela estava se atrapalhando, e acabou ficando corada.

Ele achou graça.

- Você mora por aqui? - perguntou ele, sorrindo para ela.

- Sim, e você? - respondeu ela sem pensar.

- No momento, sim - disse ele.

- Como assim? - perguntou ela.

- Eu viajo bastante... - explicou ele.

Naquele momento, o sino da igrejinha da praça badalou a meia-hora depois das 11. A qualquer momento o pai de Draculaura poderia voltar pra casa, e seria melhor que ela já estivesse no quarto.

- Ah, desculpa. Preciso ir - disse ela, ainda timidamente, mas claramente demonstrando tristeza.

- Eu te acompanho - disse ele, levantando prontamente.

- Não! - disse ela abruptamente. Depois se retratou. - Quer dizer, não precisa... É perto, pode deixar.

- Por favor, faço questão - insistiu ele, sorrindo com aqueles olhos meigos.

- Oh... Tudo bem - acabou aceitando ela. Se eles fossem rápido, poderiam chegar antes do pai dela. Valia a pena arriscar para passar mais uns minutos com Patrick.

Durante o curto caminho de volta os dois conversaram mais. Draculaura falando pouco, Patrick falando sobre tudo. A noite clara não poderia iluminar dois jovens mais diferentes. Draculaura pálida em seu vestido gótico de babados até os joelhos, longuíssimos cabelos negros e lisos com franja reta sobre os olhos violeta e Patrick com seus cabelos sem corte e olhos castanho-claros, as calças jeans boca-de-sino, camiseta-bata com motivos indianos, colar, anéis e pulseiras.

O casal caminhou alguns minutos e logo estavam diante da mansão onde ela morava. O casarão era um pouco sombrio e tinha um jardim denso que o escondia um pouco. Mas, de outra forma, era uma residência comum.

- Bela casa - disse ele, relaxado.

- Obrigada - respondeu ela, sorrindo sem jeito, se voltando para abrir o portão de pedestres.

- Bem, acho que é isso - disse ele. E, repentinamente, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Draculaura ficou sem ação. O contato dos lábios mornos dele na pele fria dela pareceu durar vários minutos, ainda que tenha sido um beijinho muito rápido. Ela sabia que estava muito mais corada do que seria possível para um vampiro.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele acenou.

- Então tchau. A gente se vê - e foi descendo a rua. Mas deu dois passos, virou-se e acrescentou. - Ah! Você não precisa esconder nada de mim, você sabe, né?

E com um sorriso franco, continuou seu caminho.

Draculaura, paralisada no portão, ficou observando-o até ele sumir de vista na curva da rua. Então, com um grande sorriso cheio de dentes, entrou cantarolando em casa.

- "Love, love me do..."

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2: Eu Devia Ter Imaginado

CAPÍTULO 2

Eu Devia Ter Imaginado

- Quem era aquele rapaz?

- Pai?

Draculaura entrara no quarto há poucos minutos e estava debruçada na janela espiando o pouco da rua que podia ver além do jardim, quando o pai parado à porta interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele aparecera repentinamente, como sempre fazia. Ela precisava aprender aquele truque.

- Quê? Que rapaz? - perguntou ela, nervosa.

- Não se faça de desentendida, mocinha. Estou falando do garoto que te trouxe aqui agora há pouco. Quem é? - o vampiro parecia muito bravo, mas seu tom era mais seco e frio que o habitual.

- É... É o Patrick. - Draculaura respondeu baixinho. Não se lembrava de ver o pai daquela maneira fria antes. Estava ficando preocupada.

- E de quem se trata esse humano? - perguntou o pai.

- Eu o conheci esta noite, pai. A gente só conversou um pouco, só isso. - explicou ela falando muito rápido.

- Pensei ter dito que não era pra você sair de casa. - disse ele simplesmente, ainda muito frio.

- Mas você nunca me deixa sair! - reclamou Draculaura - Eu pareço uma prisioneira nesta casa!

- Eu não a deixo sair exatamente por isso! Isso que aconteceu hoje! Você não consegue ficar longe dos humanos! Os mortais não são como nós, e você sabe disso. Sabe o que estará em jogo se eles descobrirem sobre os vampiros, sobre nós! - o vampiro fez uma pausa, e continuou num tom mais baixo. - Precisaremos fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.

- Ele não sabe de nada! Eu não falei nada, juro. Por favor, pai, não faça nada contra ele. Por favor! - os olhos de Draculaura encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto ela implorava.

- Isto não é para você decidir. - respondeu ele severo. - Você não tem responsabilidade, é egoísta e não pensa na sua espécie. Eu a mimei demais.

- Pai... - Draculaura chorava.

Sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, o pai entregou a ela uma pequena garrafa com um líquido carmim.

- Tome. Esta é a última refeição que vou lhe dar. - e já saindo do quarto, acrescentou - Está na hora de aprender a viver como um vampiro.

Draculaura, com a garrafa nas mãos, chorava e a refletia as palavras do pai.

Viver como um vampiro. Isso significava conseguir sozinha o sangue de que precisaria para manter sua não-vida. Significava caçar. Caçar seres vivos para se alimentar da vida deles. E caçar humanos.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, vampiros não precisavam matar suas vítimas para lhes sugar o sangue. Era possível beber apenas uma pequena quantidade que não lhes faria falta, mas era muito difícil não deixar marcas ou lembranças. Alguns tinham o poder de apagar a memória de suas vítimas, outros se alimentavam apenas de pessoas adormecidas, alguns tinham até servos humanos que lhes forneciam sangue por vontade própria. Sempre se podia alimentar-se de sangue de animais também, é claro, mas não era tão nutritivo (ou saboroso) e quase sempre resultava na morte do animal.

Ainda assim, a morte da vítima humana era mais frequente do que Draculaura gostaria. Uma vez iniciado o ataque, o instinto primitivo do predador era de sugar até o fim. Era preciso muito autocontrole dos vampiros modernos para se alimentarem com parcimônia. Muitos vampiros tinham consciência e todos sabiam que deixar um rastro de cadáveres fatalmente atrairia a atenção das autoridades, ou pior, de caçadores de vampiros.

O medo desse descontrole e a aversão por ferir um ser vivo era o que impedia Draculaura de caçar. Ela procurava se alimentar o máximo possível de comida humana, mas seu pai, superprotetor, complementava suas necessidades com doses de sangue que ele tirava de suas vítimas e levava para ela. Ele não aprovava esse comportamento e sempre dizia que uma hora ela precisaria amadurecer e aceitar quem ela era.

Aceitar quem ela era... Será que Patrick poderia aceitar? De alguma forma, a noite toda enquanto estava com ele, ela sentiu que ele a observava como nunca ninguém a olhara antes. Aqueles olhos claros tinham um brilho dourado que parecia enxergar até sua alma, caso ela tivesse uma. Ele parecia despi-la por completo, além de seu disfarce mal-improvisado, além de suas máscaras para os de sua espécie, além de quem ela mesma acreditava ser. Ele via quem ela realmente era, e não quem esperavam que ela fosse.

E ele demonstrou cada segundo que estava gostando de quem ele via.

Este pensamento a reconfortou um pouco e fez surgir timidamente aquele sorriso de antes. Já devia ser muito tarde. Hesitando um instante, Draculaura bebeu o sangue que seu pai trouxera e colocou sua camisola para dormir. Antes de fechar o caixão, prometeu a si mesma que faria tudo o que fosse preciso para proteger Patrick. Uma pessoa especial e cheia de luz como ele não deveria ter se envolvido com uma criatura das trevas como ela. Mas como o destino é inexorável, agora era dever dela cuidar para que aquele brilho nunca se apagasse.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3: O Homem de Lugar Nenhum

CAPÍTULO 3

O Homem de Lugar Nenhum

Draculaura passou todo o dia seguinte no quarto ouvindo música e devaneando. Ansiosa, a todo momento espiava pela janela pra olhar a rua. Será que ela voltaria a vê-lo? Será que ele iria procurá-la?

A noite veio e Draculaura não viu o pai sair. Não o viu o dia todo também. Será que ele tinha ido procurar Patrick? E se o vampiro tivesse feito algo contra ele? E ela não pôde fazer nada para impedir!

A noite foi longa e angustiante. Ela não conseguia comer ou dormir. Ficava cada vez mais à janela esperando, esperando... Então sentiu um carinho gostoso na cabeça, uma mão leve em seus cabelos e um cantarolar baixinho vindo de longe. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, observando o rosto de Patrick próximo ao seu. Era dele o cafuné e a voz que cantava. Sem perceber, tinha caído no sono e de alguma forma ele estava ali dentro de seu quarto.

- Patrick... - murmurou ela, sonolenta.

A luz da manhã que se aproximava entrava pela janela e iluminava o rosto dele.

- Oi. - respondeu ele com seu lindo sorriso.

Demorou uns segundos para ela despertar e perceber a situação de fato.

- Como você entrou aqui? Oh, meu Deus! Meu pai! Se meu pai te vir... - ela começou a se desesperar.

- Calma, Lala. - disse ele, tranquilamente. - Está tudo bem.

Mas é claro que não estava tudo bem. De alguma forma, ele tinha entrado numa mansão de vampiros, estava no quarto dela e nada ali estava disfarçado... Havia um grande caixão e se por um segundo ele olhasse para trás, veria apenas ele próprio refletido no grande espelho do trocador. Não havia como ele não perceber onde tinha se enfiado.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dela, ele insistiu:

- Está sim tudo bem. - e carinhosamente afastou os cabelos do rosto dela. - Fique tranquila.

O toque dele tinha o estranho poder de acalmá-la instantaneamente. Ela relaxou um pouco e conseguiu sorrir com o olhar.

- Por que você confia tanto em mim? - perguntou ela.

- Porque você confia em mim. - respondeu ele com sua simplicidade.

- Mas eu sou diferente de você. Eu sou um...

- Todos somos diferentes. - interrompeu ele. - Confiança é não fazer pré-julgamentos e acreditar um no outro apesar dessas diferenças.

Então, pela primeira vez, Draculaura deu um grande sorriso e mostrou seus dentes a um ser humano. Ele sorriu de volta, radiante.

- Você é realmente linda. - disse com sinceridade.

As palavras a envolveram como um cobertor aquecido de carinho. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas infelizmente sabia o que deveria fazer em seguida. Ele tinha que partir. Mas como ela poderia suportar agora ficar longe dele?

- Não é seguro pra você ficar perto de mim. - dizer as palavras foi muito mais doloroso do que ela imaginara.

Ele se levantou e olhou pra ela com uma seriedade confiante:

- Então venha comigo.

- O quê? Não. Não, eu não posso... - ela respondeu.

- Por quê? - perguntou ele simplesmente.

- Por quê...? Bem... Porque... - então ela se deu conta de que não havia nada que a prendesse ali. Ela tinha apenas seu pai, que apesar de severo ela amava muito, e Nana, por quem ela tinha muito carinho. Mas seu pai estava pondo em risco a vida daquele garoto tão especial, e que a aceitava como ela era, enquanto ele próprio queria transformá-la em quem ele queria que ela fosse. E Nana entenderia. Ela iria querer que Draculaura fosse verdadeiramente feliz.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ela pegou uma bolsa pequena onde colocou alguns poucos pertences pessoais e um largo echarpe de renda negra com o qual ela cobriu a cabeça, os ombros e a maior parte do rosto.

- Vamos. - disse ela.

Os dois deixaram a casa, passaram pelo jardim sombrio e seguiram pela rua com passos tranquilos e decididos.

- Para onde vamos? - perguntou ela.

- Para onde quisermos. Para qualquer lugar. - respondeu ele, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

A mão dele era quente e a encheu de esperança. Por um momento, ela esqueceu quem era e o que era. Naquele momento, ela era uma parte dele. Uma extensão de seus sonhos e de sua vida.

Os dois seguiram juntos enquanto a alvorada iluminava seu caminho em direção às florestas e montanhas de Salem.

Continua...


End file.
